Novela FFIX
by Fictionuser
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Me he decidido a escribir Final Fantasy IX como una novela. Será la historia del juego, añadiendo las cosas que creo que podían pensar los personajes y otras cosas añadidas. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.
1. Prólogo

Ni Final Fantasy IX ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero me encanta escribir y más si es sobre ellos.

Oscuridad. La lluvia empapaba su rostro, los truenos cada vez sonaban más cercanos. El pequeño bote se movía en todas direcciones debido al fuerte oleaje, navegaban sin rumbo fijo. La pequeña Garnet miró a la mujer que la acompañaba, hacía todo lo posible para que la vela no se rompiera. Sujetaba a Garnet para que no cayera al mar.

La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte, ambas estaban asustadas….

Despertó de golpe, completamente sudada. Tenía la respiración acelerada. Durante las últimas semanas siempre soñaba con lo mismo. No dejaba de ser un sueño, pero era realmente intenso. Notaba la frustración, el agua en su rostro y la inseguridad por no saber si conseguiría salir con vida. Siempre despertaba alterada.

La brisa entraba por la ventana, se había quedado dormida en la silla. Abrió la ventana para refrescarse, los pájaros cantaban. Miró a los pájaros con tristeza, ella también deseaba tener alas para poder ir lejos, libre.

Se miró en el espejo, debería estar contenta; hoy era el día de su cumpleaños. El reino entero iba a celebrar su día. Su madre había contratado a una reconocida compañía de teatro lindblunense para que interpretaran " _Quiero ser tu canario"_ , la obra preferida de Garnet.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente su plan "Debería salir todo bien", pensó. No debía vacilar ni mostrarse nerviosa, aquello podría hacer que el plan se fuera al traste.

Desde que supo que iba a venir un barco teatro de Lindblum para su cumpleaños preparó todo el proyecto. Era la ocasión perfecta.

\- Debo llegar hasta Lindblum, debo ayudar a madre. Esto no puede continuar así- dijo Garnet a su reflejo en el espejo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Bellatrix entró sonriendo.

\- Princesa, estáis preciosa.- dijo con sinceridad.- Sois toda una mujer.

\- Gracias, Bellatrix.

\- La función está a punto de comenzar. La reina pregunta por vos, debéis ir a su lado.

\- De acuerdo.

Bellatrix salió de la habitación, Garnet se dispuso a seguirla. Antes le dedicó una última mirada al espejo.

-Lo conseguiré- dijo segura de sí misma.


	2. Capítulo 1: El plan

El enorme barco volador de la compañía Tantalus estaba apenas a unos kilómetros de Alexandria. Había bajado el vuelo para poder aterrizar sin problemas. Los pájaros acompañaban al barco durante el viaje. Sobrevolaban el mar de niebla durante el atardecer. Yitán bajó a una de las múltiples bodegas del barco. Entró en la pequeña sala, estaba completamente a oscuras. No podía ver nada.

-Está oscuro como la boca del lobo…-dijo.- ¿Todavía no habrá llegado nadie?

Poco a poco los ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y encontró una de sus últimas cerillas. La encendió rápidamente, ahora al menos podía ver algo mejor. Buscó en la sala algo que pudiera encender con la cerilla. Recordó que en el centro de la sala había una mesa con un candelabro. Se dirigió hacia allí y lo encendió. La estancia quedó completamente iluminada. En el centro, justo debajo de la mesa, había una enorme alfombra decoraba con el nombre de la banda. Estaba algo desordenada, todos los trajes y elementos decorativos que iban a utilizar para interpretar la obra estaban esparcidos por la habitación.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó una voz que venía del pequeño camerino que se encontraba dentro de la sala.

-¡Soy yo, Yitán!- le pareció una tontería dar una respuesta tan obvia, pero le salió sin pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres de sus compañeros y amigos. Hicieron el saludo de la banda a modo de bienvenida.

Blank era el mejor amigo de Yitán, tenía su misma edad. Era pelirrojo, alto y bien parecido. Tenía un carácter alegre y optimista. Se parecía mucho a Yitán.

Cinna estaba a su lado, iba vestido como si fuera un payaso. Tenía un acento que a Yitán y la banda les parecía muy gracioso, pero no dejaba de ser su amigo.

El último era Marcus, vestido de azul y con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Tenía aspecto de duende.

-¡Hola, Yitán!. Llegas tarde, tío.- dijo Blank haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Oye, ¿está el jefe?- dijo Yitán, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de Blank.

-Aún no ha llega'o, eh- contestó Cinna con su gracioso acento.

Otra puerta de la sala se abrió, apareció un hombre con la cabeza de un dragón. De un salto bajó donde estaban los amigos reunidos. Lanzó un alarido y se dirigió a enfrentarse a ellos.

Los cuatro amigos empezaron a golpear al dragón en su enorme barriga. El hombre dragón se defendía bien, pese a los potentes golpes que asestaba; era algo torpe. Caía al suelo constantemente. Los amigos cansaron al hombre dragón sin muchos problemas.

Finalmente, Yitán le asestó un golpe en el punto adecuado para romper la máscara que su jefe llevaba puesta.

-¡Aaaaay!- gritó.-¡Me duele el tarro!.

Los amigos empezaron a reír, el jefe se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Qué le hacéis a vuestro jefe?- dijo en tono lastimero.

Yitán miró a sus compañeros, le costaba reconocerlo; pero su encuentro con el jefe les había dejado exhaustos.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo Bakú acercándose a Yitán.- ¡Parece que algo habéis aprendido, bellacos! ¡JUA,JUA,JUA,JUA!- dijo empezando a reír.

Yitán lo miró algo malhumorado, Bakú era mayor que ellos, con un físico menos atlético y torpe. Sin embargo apenas parecía cansado.

No era humano, era una de las muchas criaturas que convivían en el mundo. Tenía un aspecto similar al de un animal, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y unas orejas similares a las de un gato. Para Yitán siempre había sido como su padre, se había criado con él. Le acogió, le dio un hogar y gracias a Bakú había tenido una buena vida.

Bakú se dirigió a la puerta del camerino y los observó.

-¡Venga, tenemos planes que hacer!- dijo con entusiasmo.

Yitán y los demás entraron en la pequeña sala. Bakú había puesto encima de la mesa una representación a escala del castillo de Alexandria. Bakú se puso detrás de la figura del castillo. Blank se apoyó en la pared cercana a la puerta. Cinna y Marcus se pusieron alrededor de la mesa. Yitán se sentó en la silla.

-Repasemos el plan de hoy.- dijo Bakú en tono serio.- Estamos de camino al reino de Alexandria.- sacó un peluche realmente feo de una princesa.- ¡Donde la temible banda Tantalus secuestrará a la princesa Garnet!

Cinna se incorporó, acercándose todavía más a la mesa.

-O' e'plicaré el re'to, eh.- sacó una maqueta del barco volador.- Nue'tro barco pronto llegará a Alexandría. Cuando e'temo' ahí haremo' como si no pasará ná… y representaremo' la obra de gran éxito "Quiero ser tu canario".- miró a Marcus de manera cómplice.- ¡Marcu'! ¡Tú tiene' el papel principal,eh!

\- En la obra zí.- dijo Marcus levantándose.- ¡Pero en el zecueztro loz protagoniztaz zerán Yitán y Blank!.

\- En el entreacto, crearé el caos entre la gente del castillo con esto que tengo aquí…- mostró un bicho buri que se movía en la palma de su mano inquieto.- Los bichos buri no me gustan nada, os lo aseguro… Pero el deber es el deber. Me aguantaré.- a continuación miró a Yitán.- ¡Después será tu turno, Yitán!

-¡Vale! En la confusión, raptaré a la princesa Garnet.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Eso es! Nuestro objetivo es Garnet, la princesa más hermosa que jamás haya tenido Alexandria.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Cada uno tenía claro cuál iba a ser su papel dentro y fuera de la función esa noche. Yitán no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, se podría decir que la banda Tantalus había hecho prácticamente de todo; pero jamás habían secuestrado a una princesa. No quería imaginar que podría sucederles si algo saliera mal.


	3. Capítulo 2: Vivi y el ratón

Vivi entró en Alexandria. Había tardado en llegar y estaba cansado, pero el viaje había valido la pena. Observó con curiosidad la plaza de la entrada de Alexandría. Había gente no sólo del reino, sino del resto del mundo. Sin duda el cumpleaños de la princesa era todo un acontecimiento.

Vivi era un mago negro, de muy baja estatura. Todo aquel que lo veía pensaba automáticamente que era un niño. Vivi no sabía si era un niño o no, pero no le importaba. "Yo soy yo", pensaba un sombrero de mago que impedía a los demás que pudieran ver qué rostro escondía. Era algo miedoso y torpe, pero era muy amable y bondadoso.

Iba andando hacia el centro de Alexandria cuando vio una enorme sombra encima de él. Se trataba de un enorme barco volador, que prácticamente rozaba el suelo. Toda la gente lo miró asombrada. Vivi supuso que era el barco en el que viajaba la compañía teatral que se iba a encargar de la función de esa noche.

-Vaya…-dijo Vivi. Miró atónito como el barco continuaba su recorrido hasta el castillo.

Alexandria era una ciudad realmente bonita. No era un reino muy grande. Las calles estaban adoquinadas y sus casas eran pequeñas, ricamente decoradas. A lo lejos podía apreciarse el castillo de Alexandria, con una enorme espada en el centro. Vivi no recordaba haber visitado nunca un lugar tan maravilloso. Estaba muy emocionado.

Siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que las entradas de la función salieron disparadas. Justo en ese momento una niña vestida de verde salió de su casa. Vio a Vivi en el suelo y se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó agachándose a su lado. Vivi se levantó con cuidado.- Toma, se te ha caído la entrada.- cogió la entrada del suelo y se la devolvió a Vivi.- ¡Hasta luego!- dijo despidiéndose de Vivi, sin que pudiera darle las gracias.

La niña se dejó la puerta de casa abierta. Vivi pudo ver desde fuera a una anciana cosiendo un hermoso vestido. Vivi paseó por toda la ciudad, tomando nota de cada detalle y pincelada que la ciudad le ofrecía. Notó un golpe y volvió a car el suelo "Vaya, hoy no paro de caer", pensó.

Vio que se había chocado con un niño, nada más verlo supuso que era burmeciano. Los habitantes de burmecia eran altos y estilizados, con un aspecto similar al de los roedores. Tenían un fuerte contacto con la naturaleza y eran grandes guerreros.

-¡Ay!-dijo el ratoncito.- ¡Apártate, bobo!

El pequeño ratón siguió su camino sin disculparse. "Qué maleducado", pensó Vivi algo molesto. Mientras se dirigía a la plaza central de Alexandria pudo apreciar como algunos de los comercios estaban siendo cerrados. Hoy se había considerado un día festivo y se permitía a los comerciantes cerrar antes.

En una de las calles, enfrente de una taberna había un guía con un grupo de nobles de Treno. Vivi se unió a ellos interesado.

-¡Distinguidos visitantes de Treno! El castillo de Alexandria está por aquí. Síganme.- tocó una trompeta y continuó su camino con los nobles.

Un joven le dijo que debía canjear la entrada para la función en la taquilla de la plaza, Vivi tenía muchas ganas de canjearla y poder acceder al castillo. Antes de canjear la entrada decidió entrar en algunas de las tiendas de la ciudad para comprar pociones y armas nuevas. Para Vivi ese estaba siendo un día inolvidable.

Llegó a la plaza central y se dirigió a la taquilla. Tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder hablar con el hombre que había dentro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el taquillero con aspecto de león.

Vivi quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero pensó que lo mejor era mostrarle la entrada para entrar cuanto antes. Se la sacó del bolsillo y se la entregó al taquillero. Este empezó a mirarla detenidamente.

-Mmm...esta entrada tiene algo raro.- dijo juntando los ojos y observándola de más cerca.- Ajá..¡es falsa! Se ven muchas últimamente.

-¿Eeehh?- Vivi se entristeció de golpe. Tenía tantas ganas de ver la obra, había venido de tan lejos para nada.

-Oye, entiendo como te sientes, pero no es el fin del mundo.- dijo el taquillero tratando de animarlo.- Toma esto, a ver si te animas un poco.

Le entregó tres cartas para que pudiera jugar. "Esto no ayuda mucho, tenía muchas ganas de ver la función", pensó. Aún así agradeció al taquillero el detalle.

Decidió que ya que no iba a ver la obra, estaría un rato más paseando por las calles de Alexandria antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Entró en un callejón y tropezó con un adoquín. Con el impacto movió el cartel que un hombre estaba intentando colgar.

-¡Caramba, con tu aterrizaje has hecho car el cartel!- dijo malhumorado.

"Sin duda hoy no es mi día". El hombre terminó de poner el cartel y se marchó, dejando la escalera abandonada. Vivi seguía allí plantado. De pronto, el ratoncito con el que había chocado hacía unas horas apareció en el callejón. Miró a Vivi y se acercó a él.

-¡Eh, tú! Así que te han vendido una entrada falsa. Lo he oído cuando te lo decían.

-Sí, es falsa…-dijo Vivi con tristeza.

El ratoncito lo miraba conmovido.

-¡Si te conviertes en mi vasallo, podrás ver la función!- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Serás mi vasallo?

Vivi lo meditó unos instantes. O veía la obra con el ratoncito o volvía a su hogar sin haber podido disfrutar de la función.

-Vale- dijo con timidez.

-¡Bien!- contestó con entusiasmo.- Entonces te daré tu primera orden. Vigila el callejón y avísame cuando venga alguien, ¿vale?.

Vivi vigiló en la entrada del callejón para avisar al ratoncito.

-¿Está despejado el terreno?.

-¡Sí!- dijo Vivi después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-¡Bien! Pongamos en marcha el plan.

El ratoncito cogió la escalera (que era mucho más grande que el) sin ninguna dificultad. Vivi se sorprendió de la fuerza del pequeño. Caminaron por algunas calles de Alexandria.

-¡Por aquí!- decía el ratoncito.- ¡No te quedes atrás!

A Vivi le costaba seguirle el ritmo, pues iba muy rápido. Al final llegaron a una vieja torre, ubicada en el barrio pesquero. Dentro había un campanario.

\- ¡Vamos a subir a esta torre! Venga, sube tú primero.- dijo dejando paso a Vivi.

Vivi se asomó con cuidado al campanario, la escalera estaba muy alta. Si miraba detenidamente hasta podía ver algo cayendo. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y no pudo apartarse. Un moguri le cayó encima.

-¡Huy!- dijo el moguri algo desorientado.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Das risa tío.- le dijo el ratoncito a Vivi.

-Perdón por el susto, kupó.- dijo el moguri.

-Ah...te presento a Kupó, un moguri.

-¡KUPÓÓÓÓ!- contestó el moguri a modo de saludo.

-¡Es mi vasallo número uno! Espero que os hagáis amigos.- dijo el ratoncito con sinceridad.

-¡Venga! Subamos ya.

El ratoncito subió por la escalera sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sube de una vez!- le dijo a Vivi desde lo alto del campanario.

Vivi subió por la escalera más despacio. Tenía miedo de caer, evitó mirar hacia abajo. Cuando estuvo junto al ratoncito, se colocó el sombrero.

-¡Vamos, que llegamos tarde a la función!.

El ratoncito cruzó de un tejado a otro a través de una madera que a Vivi le pareció muy inestable. Quizás habría sido mejor idea volver a casa, si caía desde tan alto no lo contaría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos, rápido!- dijo el ratoncito con impaciencia.- ¿No será que te asustan los lugares altos?- preguntó con suspicacia. - ¡Olvídate de la altura, y ya está!

Vivi asintió. "No puede ser para tanto", pensó asustado. Respiró profundamente y empezó a cruzar por la madera lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el tejado junto al ratoncito.

-¡Eh! No hay tiempo para descansar.

Volvió a cruzar de un tejado a otro. Vivi volvió a quedarse completamente inmóvil.

-¿Otra vez?.- dijo- ¡No tengas miedo! Esa tabla no se caerá.- dijo con seguridad.

Esta vez Vivi cruzó más despacio, tenía miedo de caer y tenía miedo a las alturas. Cuando había llegado a la mitad de la tabla, esta empezó a crujir y a hacer un ruido sospechoso. Vivi se apresuró y de un salto llegó al tejado. Se giró a tiempo para ver horrorizado como la tabla caía al suelo. "Podría haber sido yo".

-Ja, ja...se ha caído, eh.- dijo el ratoncito.- ¡No es nada, no es nada!- dijo para no preocupar a Vivi.

Continuaron su travesía a través de los tejados de la ciudad. El ratoncito se giró para mirar a Vivi.

-Oye..todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Vivi- respondió el mago con timidez.

-Vivi…¡Qué nombre tan raro!.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Yo me llamo Puck. ¡No lo olvides, eh!

Siguieron atravesando tejados. Por fin llegaron a la muralla del castillo. Puck puso la escalera, de esa manera podían acceder al castillo sin dificultad.

-¡Cuando pasemos esta pared, estaremos dentro del castillo!. ¡Venga, vamos!

Vivi lo miró emocionado. Pese a que el día no había ido como a él le hubiera gustado, finalmente podría entrar en el castillo para ver la obra (aunque fuera colándose). " Realmente va a ser un día inolvidable", pensó con emoción. No sabía hasta que punto esas palabras iban a ser ciertas.


	4. Capítulo 3: Quiero ser tu canario

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro. El barco teatro era el escenario sobre el que iba a realizarse la obra. La gente aclamaba, todos tenían ganas de que empezara la función.

Los músicos tocaban algunas canciones para amenizar al público hasta que la obra comenzara. La gente estaba tan concentrada mirando el barco y hablando entre ellos, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño mago y un ratoncito; que pasaban escondiéndose por detrás de ellos. Vivi y Puck se colocaron en la última fila, donde los guardias no pudieran percibir su presencia.

La reina Brahne presidía el palco. Vivi pudo apreciar que era una mujer de descomunal tamaño, su rostro no era muy agraciado y tenía una enorme boca. Iba vestida de manera fastuosa y se abanicaba el rostro sudado.

A su lado estaba la princesa, realmente la gente no mentía cuando decía que era preciosa. "No se parece nada a su madre", pensó Vivi. "Además, no parece que esté muy contenta".

La princesa miraba hacia el suelo, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

En el palco Steiner, el caballero, miraba preocupado a la princesa. Era un hombre alto y corpulento. De rostro serio, pero leal al reino y fiel guardián de la princesa. Era el capitán de la Orden Pluto, que era el hazmereir de Alexandria; pues eran torpes y la reina no les tomaba muy en serio. Pese a todo, Steiner servía orgulloso a la corona. "Debo encontrar la manera de que la princesa sonría", pensó.

Las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Steiner hizo una señal con la espada. "Apuesto a que esto no os lo esperáis, princesa", pensó con satisfacción y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La música empezó a sonar alegremente. Salieron chispas, luces y fuegos artificiales. La reina se incorporó de su asiento visiblemente emocionada. La plataforma sobre la que estaban los músicos se elevó. Era algo que la gente no se esperaba y que sorprendió bastante. Todos empezaron a aplaudir efusivamente. El escenario apareció debajo de la plataforma en la que tocaban los músicos. Era el escenario, que consistía en un castillo de enormes piedras. Vivi estaba emocionado, era mucho más de lo que esperaba ver.

Steiner volvió a su posición, satisfecho. Volvió a mirar a la princesa. "Seguro, que esto os ha hecho cambiar el gesto". Cuando miró a la princesa, vio con horror como esta ni se había inmutado. Seguía pensativa, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La reina tampoco parecía hacerle mucho caso a su hija, pues se había puesto a bailar alegremente en el palco.

El escenario empezó a iluminarse. El decorado estaba iluminado como si de un atardecer se tratase. Apareció un hombre con aspecto de gato vestido de rey, que hizo de narrador. Hizo una reverencia al público a modo de saludo. La gente aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-Damas y caballeros. Esta noche os presentamos una antigua historia de amor y tragedia. La princesa Cornelia, ante la amenaza que la separen de su amado Marcus decide abandonar el castillo, pero su padre; el rey Lear, la obliga a regresar. Marcus, indignado, se enfrenta al rey. Así comienza la obra de esta noche.-dijo el narrador.- Vuestra Majestad, la reina Brahne y la princesa Garnet, en el palco real; la nobleza en la platea y los demás en el tejado…¡A preparar todos el pañuelo,y que os divirtáis!.- se agachó para despedirse y empezó a sonar una música trágica.

Aparecieron tres personajes. Un hombre vestido con pieles, un joven con cola y otro hombre con aspecto similar a un payaso. Tenían los semblantes serios.

\- Han matado a su padre...han matado a su madre. ¡Y le han separado de quien más quiere en el mundo!- dijo el hombre vestido con pieles.

\- ¡Oh, Marcus, qué cruel ha sido el destino contigo!. ¿Qué esperanza ha de poner luz en tu camino?- dijo el hombre con aspecto de payaso.

\- ¡Venguemos a nuestro amigo!- dijo el hombre con cola levantando la espada.- Clavemos en el pecho del malvado rey el acero de la justicia divina.

-¡Eso haremos!- dijeron los otros dos hombres.

En el escenario empezaron a aparecer rayos. Los efectos que creaba la compañía Tantalus eran maravillosos. Los tres hombres aparecieron en el escenario. En el, el rey junto a dos guerreros se enfrentaban a Marcus.

-¡Ahora somos más, compañero!- dijo Blank.

-¡No os metáis en esto!.- dijo Marcus furioso.

-Metidos ya estamos.- concluyó Cinna.- ¡El rey Lear ha matado también a mis hermanos!

-¡Atrás, panda de insolentes!- dijo el rey levantando su espada.- ¡No habrá piedad para quien ose ponerse en mi camino!. ¡Quien al rey muestre su espada, cual rocío nocturno desaparecerá!.

-Rey Lear, ¡que el dolor de nuestro amigo sea también el tuyo!- dijo Yitán.- ¡Que su pena llegue a tu corazón!

Empezó una batalla entre todos los actores. Pese a ser fingida, estaba muy bien interpretada. La gente lanzaba gritos y aplaudía emocionada. Después del enfrentamiento, el rey Lear, herido, empezó a subir las escaleras del castillo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Marcus!- dijo señalando al hombre con el pañuelo en la cabeza.

Yitán se dispuso a seguir al rey, pero Blank se puso en su camino; cortándole el paso.

-¡Blank! ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yitán con sorpresa.

Blank dio un acrobático salto.

-Piénsalo, Yitán. Si Cornelia se casa con el príncipe Schneider, dos reinos podrán vivir en paz.

-¡Tonterías! Si todo fuera tan fácil, en este mundo no existiría la desdicha- contestó Yitán furioso.

Ambos empezaron a perseguirse por el escenario, haciendo chocar sus espadas. La pelea estaba perfectamente coordinada y coreografiada. La música cambió y la gente volvió a emocionarse. Los dos continuaron la pelea en el escenario. A continuación fueron a la platea, donde se encontraba la nobleza.

-No me dejas alternativa…¡pelea!- dijo Blank.

-¡En guardia!- sus espadas volvieron a chocar.

Siguieron peleando unos instantes más, para luego desaparecer por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Todo los presentes aplaudían por la escena que acababan de presenciar. Nadie se dio cuenta de que los actores no deberían haber salido por aquel lugar. La reina seguía emocionada, con los ojos fijos en el escenario. Tampoco fue capaz de darse cuenta de que su hija ya no se encontraba a su lado.


	5. Capítulo 4: El secuestro fallido

Se introdujeron en el castillo sin muchas dificultades. Sabían exactamente hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Entraron en una pequeña sala, en la que se encontraban dos soldados del Batallón Pluto y les dejaron inconscientes. Con gran velocidad los desvistieron. Poco después tanto Yitán como Blanck parecían dos miembros más del famoso Batallón.

-Je je je - rió Blank.- ¿Ya te has cambiado Yitán?- preguntó mirando a su compañero.

-Sí, pero este casco…- dijo mientras se lo acercaba al rostro y lo alejaba con una mueca de desagrado- huele mal.

-¿Que huele mal, dices? ¡Pues el mío apesta! - dijo mientras se ajustaba el casco- Y la armadura me queda pequeña. Y hace que me pique la espalda. Y las botas están húmedas - dijo con asco.- Y los guantes están todos pegajosos… ¡Y los bolsillos están llenos de migas de galletas!

Yitán empezaba a impacientarse, Blank era un excelente compañero pero cuando empezaba a hablar, difícilmente se le podía hacer callar.

-¡Hey! Deja de quejarte y dime…- por fin había terminado con aquel discurso.- ¿Has traído aquello?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sacó un pequeño bicho buri para confirmar a su amigo que no había olvidado la parte que le correspondía del plan. El bicho buri empezó a saltar por la sala, Yitán pudo apreciar que a su amigo no le hacía especial ilusión tener que recogerlo.

-Vale. Iré a poner el somnífero en la taza de la princesa.

\- ¡Yo le daré a la Reina el susto de su vida!- dijo Blank con alegría. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, dirigió una mirada a los guardias que yacían inconscientes en el suelo. -je je je...duermen como angelitos.

Yitán repasó el plan mentalmente. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero estaba algo nervioso. Eran muchas las cosas que podían salir mal y pocas las probabilidades de éxito. Si todo iba según lo planeado no deberían encontrarse a ningún guardia cerca de los aposentos de la princesa. Salió de la pequeña sala y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

-Según mis pesquisas, subiendo estas escaleras se va al palco real. - dijo Blank, que estaba esperando a Yitán fuera.

-¡Entendido!.

Se escucharon gritos de asombro que venían desde fuera.

-Oye…¡Ya empieza la escena en la que Marcus entra en la mansión de Cornelia!- eso significaba que el plan estaba saliendo según lo planeado, pues iban muy bien de tiempo.- ¡Venga, acabemos con esto antes de que termine la obra!

Yitán miró las escaleras. "Estamos muy cerca, no queda nada". Se dirigió a las escaleras a gran velocidad. " Si no me descubren, esto habrá terminado muy pronto". Blank le seguía por detrás cautelosamente.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que apenas pudo darse cuenta que una muchacha salía de los aposentos de la princesa. La joven iba tan rápido que tampoco se percató de la presencia de Yitán. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro Yitán observó detenidamente a la joven.

Era un poco más baja que Yitán y apenas podía apreciarse su rostro, pues llevaba una capa blanca que le cubría parte del cuerpo. "Vaya...que pinta más rara".

-Ejem, ¿tendrías la bondad de dejarme pasar?.

Yitán no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por la dulce voz de la joven o por la manera en la que se había dirigido a el. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Va...vale.- dijo tartamudeando.- Se apartó a un lado para que la joven pudiera bajar por las escaleras.

Intentó , sin éxito, ver quien era la joven que se ocultaba bajo la capa. Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de nuevo frente a ella, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Yitán- ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

-No, caballero...yo…- contestó ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? - dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor.- ¡Tengo una memoria infalible para las chicas guapas!

Volvió a colocarse frente a ella "Me suena, pero no consigo recordar quién es." De repente se acordó porque la joven le resultaba tan familiar.

-Oye, ¿por casualidad no eres...?

-¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?.

Blank estaba en la escalera observando la escena. Yitán observó cómo la joven estaba intranquila y se movía nerviosa.

-Ejem…- comenzó a decir.

Antes de que Yitán pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, la joven salió corriendo empujando tanto a Yitán como a Blank.

-¡Perdón!- dijo mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Blank, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Era la princesa Garnet!

-¡Mecachis!.

Lo tenía claro, apenas había podido observar su rostro unos segundos pero era difícil olvidar a la princesa más hermosa que jamás había tenido Alexandría. "Me ha costado recordarla, pero verdaderamente es preciosa". De un salto Yitán pasó por encima de Blank y corrió persiguiendo a la princesa. "No podemos dejar que escape, todo el plan podría irse al traste."

Yitán se preguntó si la princesa conocería los planes de Tantalus.

"¿Qué hacía vestida con esa capa? ¿Dónde se dirigía?

Empezó a correr más deprisa, no debía perderla de vista.


	6. Capítulo 5: Steiner el caballero

_**Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. El verano es largo y causa estragos. Para compensar, es un capítulo algo más largo que el resto.**_

 _ **Disfrutadlo.**_

Ambos bufones corrían nerviosos de una lado a otro de la sala del castillo que conducía a la escalera principal.

-¡Qué desastre, pífate!- dijo Ton.

-¡Qué desastre, páfate!- respondió Son.

Ton y Son eran los bufones reales, los encargados de hacer reír a la familia real, los nobles y los invitados que pasaban por el castillo. Eran dos gemelos de muy baja estatura, que llevaban el rostro completamente pintado y que tenían unas puntiagudas orejas. Ton vestía de blanco y azul, Son de blanco y rojo.

Normalmente siempre estaban de muy buen humor y les encantaba contar chistes y hacer gracias. En esos momentos ambos estaban nerviosos e intranquilos, el enorme cuadro de la Reina Brhane que presidía la sala solo hacía que esos nervios aumentaran aún más.

-¡Qué calamidad, pífate!.

-¡Se enfadara la Reina, páfate!.

-¡Deprisa!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de ser portadores de malas noticias. Cuando subieron las escaleras, volvieron a mirarse preocupados.

-¡Qué desastre, pífate!- dijo Ton.

-¡Qué desastre, páfate!- respondió Son.

Después de discutir en un par de ocasiones por dónde debían ir, accedieron al palco de la Reina Brahne. Accedieron corriendo al palco.

-¡Su Majeeestaaad…!- dijo Ton.

-Es terrible…¡pífate!.

Steiner, que se encontraba en la sala y escuchó el barullo que estaban haciendo los bufones, se acercó a ellos de manera autoritaria.

-¡Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, volved más tarde!.

Estaba harto de que se burlaran siempre del Batallón Pluto, esta vez no iba a hacer mal su trabajo. Aunque este consistiera en no dejar pasar a nadie.

Beatrix también se asomó con curiosidad, pues había escuchado la desesperación en la voz de los bufones.

-¿Es urgente?- preguntó mientras se tocaba el pelo.

-¡Muy urgente, pífate!.

-¡Más que urgente,urgentisimo, páfate!

Beatrix observó detenidamente a los bufones. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor. "Debe ser algo importante".

Ambos bufones le agradecieron a Beatrix que se encargara ella de la situación.

-¡Muchas gracias, páfate!

-¡Os lo agradezco, pífate!

Steiner no pudo evitar enfadarse. El también iba a ayudar a los bufones, pero Beatrix siempre se adelantaba.

"Grrr… Esa Beatrix...Siempre metiendo el hocico".

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Beatrix.

Steiner se acercó un poco, para poder escuchar mejor lo que tenían que decir los bufones. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tanto les preocupaba.

-La princesa Garnet…-empezó a decir Ton.

-Bsbsbsbs…

"¡Maldición!" pensó Steiner. "Desde tan lejos no puedo escuchar nada".

-¡Una calamidad!- dijeron los dos bufones a la vez.

Steiner se puso alerta rápidamente, eso significaba que a la princesa le había sucedido algo.

-Entendido. Esperad ahí.- Steiner no era capaz de apreciar si Beatrix estaba preocupada por lo que le habían contado, parecía impasible.

Beatrix se acercó despacio a la Reina. "No me gusta dar este tipo de noticias, ni interrumpir a Su Majestad pero se trata de algo urgente".

La Reina percibió su presencia y miró a Beatrix con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿No veis que me estoy divirtiendo? ¡Dejadlo para después!- dijo mientras se abanicaba con fuerza.

"Vaya, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de darse cuenta." pensó con tristeza. La Reina prestaba más atención a la obra que a lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

-Perdón Vuestra Majestad, sucede que la Princesa…

-Es cierto...Hace rato que no la veo por aquí.- dijo mientras observaba el asiento vacío que se encontraba a su lado.

-La han visto salir deprisa...y llevaba el colgante real.- Beatrix se temía lo peor, tarde o temprano la Reina dejaría ver su mal carácter.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué se ha creído esa mocosa?! - dijo apretando los puños. - ¡Generala Beatrix!

-¡ A vuestras órdenes!

-Y también ese otro...eh…- empezó a decir la Reina.- ¡Comandante Steiner!

Beatrix no pudo más que sentir lástima por él, por más que se esforzara la Reina no lo apreciaba como correspondía. "Es una lástima, tiene mucha fuerza y sabe luchar" reconoció Beatrix.

Steiner se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Sí, Majestad!

-A buscar a la Princesa Garnet, ¡rápido!.

-¡Ya mismo!- dijo Steiner.

-¡Entendido!- agregó Beatrix.

Steiner salió a toda prisa del palco real. "Debo actuar rápido, si logro encontrar a la Princesa rápidamente tendré el reconocimiento que merezco."

-¡Batallón Pluto!- llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.- Formeeen filas.

Cada segundo que pasaba, la vergüenza aumentaba. "¿Dónde diantres están todos?"

-¿Mmm…? ¿Por qué no viene nadie?- dijo enfadado.

De la pequeña sala de abajo salieron dos de sus soldados en ropa interior.

-¡Comandante Steiner!- dijo Brushen rojo como un tomate.

-¡Presentes!- dijo Coher con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Steiner los miró confundido. No sabía que hacían medio desnudos ni donde se encontraba el resto del Batallón. "Por cosas como estas nadie nos toma en serio en Alexandría" pensó con tristeza.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué son solo dos? ¿Y los otros seis?.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para situarse enfrente de sus dos soldados. Mientras bajaba pudo apreciar como dos guardia alexandrinas reían por lo bajo, eso no hizo más que aumentar su enfado.

Ambos soldados se giraron, para evitar mirar a su superior. Steiner observó detenidamente a ambos.

-No hay disciplina...En fin…¡Tengo órdenes de la Reina!.¡Vístanse de inmediato y a buscar a la Princesa!.

Ambos soldados entraron en la pequeña sala para vestirse. Steiner les siguió, visiblemente enfadado "¿Cómo va a confiar la Reina en mi, si ni mi batallón ni yo parecemos estar a la altura?. Observó como los soldados, ya vestidos, mantenían una conversación completamente banal.

-Como te decía, parece que aquello era cierto.- dijo Brushen.

-Vaya...Tú siempre tan bien informado.- respondió Coher.

-¡Soldados!- les interrumpió Steiner.- ¡Les he ordenado buscar a la Princesa,y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo!.

-¡Ah, Comandante! Hablábamos de Weimar. Parece que es cierto que anda con esa chica de la taberna…

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡ Les he dicho que busquen a la Princesa, deprisa!

-¡Pe...perdón!- dijeron ambos soldados a la vez.

"Bien, yo también tendré que ponerme a buscar". Steiner tenía claro que si las cosas querían hacerse bien, debería hacerlas él mismo. "Confió en mis hombres, pero debo encontrar a la Princesa."

Steiner buscó a la Princesa por todo el castillo, mientras buscaba encontró a sus hombres y les iba ordenando uno a uno que ayudaran con la búsqueda de la joven. Visitó las cocinas y preguntó a todos los cocineros, la sala real, las bibliotecas y otras habitaciones sin encontrar rastro de ella.

Finalmente salió a los patios del castillo, la noche era hermosa y estrellada. Una suave brisa acarició su rostro, empezaba a impacientarse puesto que era una muy mala señal no encontrar ni rastro de la Princesa.

Se dirigió a la parte derecha de los jardines. Allí encontró a uno de sus soldados.

-¡Por aquí no ha aparecido nadie!.

Steiner asintió y se dirigió a toda velocidad al otro extremo de los jardines. Después de reñir a otro de sus soldados, que estaba ligando descaradamente con una soldado alexandrina, Steiner accedió al interior de la torre.

Era el único sitio en el que todavía no había mirado, realmente esperaba que la Princesa estuviera allí. Miró hacia arriba y el ánimo se le vino abajo. Tenía por delante cientos y cientos de escalones para llegar al final de la torre.

"La Princesa podría estar en peligro, debo hacerlo". Esos pensamientos fueron suficiente para empezar a subir las escaleras a un buen ritmo.

Pese a todo Steiner tenía una buena forma física, después de todo no todo el mundo podía convertirse en Capitán. Debía mantener un cuerpo atlético, ya que nunca sabía a que peligros podría enfrentarse.

Siguió subiendo velozmente los escalones. Cuando llevaba la mitad del recorrido se encontró a otro de sus soldados. Depués de hacer la pausa pertinente para reñirle y descansar, continuó con su camino.

Finalmente, y tras más de 10 minutos de ascenso, llegó a la parte superior de la torre.

-Puf...estoy rendido.- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¡No señor! ¡No es momento de flaquezas! Debo buscar a la Princesa.

Rodeó la torre y descubrió que la Princesa no estaba allí. Steiner estaba frustrado, si no la encontraba la Reina seguiría creyendo que era un incompetente.

Observó la torre gemela que se encontraba enfrente de él. Pudo apreciar dos figuras que corrían.

-¿Eh?- Steiner entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor.- Es la Princesa Garnet. ¡La persigue un bellaco! ¡Voy en vuestro rescate Princesa!

Steiner se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento que desde esa distancia no podía hacer nada por ayudar a la Princesa. "Tengo que hacer algo, a saber que intenciones tiene ese forajido".

No le dio tiempo a actuar, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido.

 _*Este fragmento se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Steiner, quien como todos sabéis es muy dramático y exagerado"._

La Princesa subió a la almena de la torre y observó a su perseguidor, quien a la vista de Steiner parecía muy enfadado. Asustada y sin ninguna escapatoria la Princesa saltó al vació con la única ayuda de una cuerda.

Cuando Steiner vio la escena casi se tira detrás de ella del susto. "Por Lamú, tengo que ayudarla". Entró aún más en pánico cuando el perseguidor de la Princesa la siguió utilizando la misma técnica. Ambos cayeron en las lonas.

Steiner no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo mismo que ellos. Se enganchó a la cuerda con fuerza y saltó al vacío. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero la trayectoria que llevaba era la correcta.

"Lo voy a conseguir".

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento vino en ese mismo instante, desviando la trayectoria de Steiner. Viendo que se dirigía toda velocidad a una parte del atrezo hizo todo lo posible para parar el golpe de la mejor manera posible.

No sirvió de nada, el golpe fue escandaloso y doloroso.

"Genial, a ver como salgo ahora de aquí". Sus preocupaciones volvieron a la Princesa, debía ayudarla sin demora.


End file.
